The Sakura Brigade
The Sakura Brigade was an Optional Defense Pact between the New Sakura Order and the AOD Brigade. It was announced on October 31, 2010. Text of the Treaty Article 00: Rewards System Outstanding members of the Sakura Brigade shall be subject to rewards/prizes. These prizes will either come in the form of a acorn, autographed by the Squirrel King (Kellory) or a sakura petal signed by the God Empress (Mio). Disclaimer: None of the aforementioned items will have been made in China and/or Taiwan, or written on in small kanji by native Chinese and/or Taiwanese individuals. Article I: Peace The New Sakura Order (henceforth referred to as NsO), and the AOD Brigade (henceforth referred to as AODB) agree to remain respectful and polite to each other in all channels of communication, public of private. They also seek to resolve any/all possible conflicts they have through diplomatic means. Both alliances should look out for each other's well-being. As a consequence of their mutual friendship, both parties agree not to attack one another, and in the event of a treaty conflict that would draw the two into war with each other, this article will take precedence. Article II: Intelligence It should be recognized that sometimes either of the signatory alliances will come across some information that the other might find critical and/or intriguing to know. As such, whenever a case that fits the aforementioned description arises, both signatory alliances are recommended to 'hivemind', and share the information. Article III: Aid If either of the signatories feel that they need to request aid from the other signatory, it shall be achieved through ritual prayer to the other signatory's respective local deity. In the case of AODB, Squirrel King Kellory. In the case of NsO, God Empress Furude Mio. Should the favour of the deities be achieved, the aid (provided the request is not ridiculous) shall be sent. Article IV: Optional Defense If either signatory comes under attack from an outside/third party, the members of the Sakura Brigade will have the option of donning pink armbands (marked with 桜団) and sakura flower rings. After donning the aforementioned attire, the signatory that was not attacked will be able to come to the rescue of the attacked signatory. Article V: Cancellation In the unlikely event that the two sides who have come together to make up the Sakura Brigade, feel it neccessary to part ways, the cancelling signatory is inclined to give the other signatory a donation of acorns/sakura trees, a pat on the back, and a 24-hour notice (relayed through private channels). Both signatories will still be considered a part of the Sakura Brigade for that 24-hour period. Signatories For the AOD Brigade *'Kellory', Captain of the AOD Brigade *'band20', Vice Brigade Leader *'Mirreille', Grand Sage- Minister of Internal Affairs For the New Sakura Order *'Mio', Empress of the New Sakura Order, hauu~ omochikaeri~ *'Elrich von Richt', Petal Council *'Diablofan', Petal Council *'Arynar Ventys', Petal Council *'Tohru', Petal Council Category:New Sakura Order Category:AOD Brigade Category:Defunct Treaties